of drineins and broken remotes
by Killer Ladybug
Summary: Ashley has a date and Leon's not happy. And someone is playing matchmaker.


**Of Drive-ins and Broken Remotes **

I don't make money off this story and I only own the plot.

(Leon POV)

I sat on my couch surfing channels. It had been a year since Ashley and I escaped on that hell hole on the jet-ski. I am now Ashley's personal bodyguard (or babysitter if you ask the other guards) and stayed at the White House two doors down from Ashley and easily with in screaming distance at all times. I was currently enjoying a night off, while Ashley was off on a date with her asshole boyfriend of two months. I wasn't jealous. I just wanted to strangle him every time I saw them together was because of my job. And I broke the remote with a hand spasm not because I was thinking about strangling him. Anyway what's his name? Alex? Ron? Drake? That was it. And anyway I never imagine what it would be like kissing her. Really. Honest. Shit.

'SLAM'

""

I recognized that SLAM and ARGH, I'd heard it many times before mainly aimed at me.

"Ashley everything ok?"

(Ashley POV three hours ago)

Drake was taking me to a drive-in movie to night. There was only one problem and it went by the name Leon, carried a gun and a badge saying APB. It means Ashley's Personal Bodyguard but to me it means Assured Pain in the Butt, especially for date nights. Don't get me wrong I lo… like Leon but he's really a pain if you want even five minutes alone with your boyfriend and you tell him that he'll time you and come get you at exactly five minutes. I once told him he didn't have to come get me at exactly five minutes and he started coming to get me at four minutes. He's under the impression he's funny. Now all I have to do is convince Leon to take the night off. After I told him he, being typical Leon, had to ask why in that 'your hiding something and I will find out what' voice. Ugh. And lying about it doesn't work believe me I've tried. But I'll try anyway maybe I'll get lucky and he'll believe me. Not.

"What? I can't just do something nice for you without wanting something?" He stared at me and arched an eyebrow. Shit busted.

"Ok. Ok, Drake and I are going on a date to a drive-in movie and I don't want a third hand in the popcorn bucket." I swear his mouth twitched at that thought." So I'm ordering you to take the night off."

"Fine."

"And…Wait your giving up that easily?"

"You haven't given me reason not to trust you. But if you're not back by 9:00 I'm coming and getting you."

"The movie runs from 7:00-8:30 so that will work out fine. Thanks."

"Ashley don't let this come back and bite me in the butt."

"Don't worry I still have a full can of mace and a knife in my bra," He raised an eyebrow at that bit of information." And no following us Ok?" He just rolled his eyes. I looked at my watch.

"Well I need to go get ready. Stay out of trouble and don't you dare peek. " Then I decided to play a little mean. "Again." With that I walked to my room.

"I told you that was an accident!" I heard Leon yell behind me as I shut my door.

(Flashback)

"What should I wear?"Ashley pondered reaching in to her closet, pulling out a comfy tank top and shorts.

(In Leon's Room)

Like Ashley he too was having wardrobe problems as well. He had once again torn the seam on the zipper of his pants. Throwing on a different pair of pants and T-shirt and walked over to Ashley's room having remembered that she took a sewing class last semester and should be able to fix this, that was if she hadn't slept through it.

(Back to Ashley's room)

Ashley had just finished clasping her bra and was reaching for her shirt when there was a curt knock on her door before it was opened to reveal -well depends on which side of the door you were standing on.

"Hey Ashley can you…" He stopped having noticed the fact that his charge was not fully clothed and went beet red. "S-sorry!"

"Y-you-LEON YOU PERVERT!!!!!!"

Leon shut the door just in time to avoid being hit by a heavy and potentially deadly projectile aimed at his head.

(End flashback)(Leon POV)

"He should be here in a few minutes so be nice." I jumped at the sound of Ashley's voice not having expected her to dress so quickly, since her usual dress time take about as long as it took Tolstoy to write War and Peace.

"You're done changing already?" I turned around and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Ashley was wearing jean that looked as if they had been painted on, a black tank top and high heeled sandals. She had also let her hair down; it had grown and now gently caressed her shoulders in a wave of gold wisps.

'You look gorgeous.' Leon thought a small sad smile graced his lips 'I just that you would dress up like that for me and not some guy, who if things end badly I get to put a bullet through the head of.'

'Dingdong!'

"That'll be him." Ashley said walking towards the door, and then she paused and turned to looked at me with eyes that seemed to be looking of something.

"How do I look?" She asked doing a little twirl. My mouth twitched slightly almost a smile at how childish and cute she could be, for a 22 year old girl, that is.

"Beautiful." That having been the right answer won me a flash of pearly white teeth and another twirl before she bounced off to answer the door.

(Ashley POV)

Quiet happy with his answer, he'd learned quickly that when I wanted an answer to how I look the correct answer was not a grunt as he cleaned his guns, I bounced off to answer the door. Opening the door I was surprised to see Ada on the other side. She works for my father now, since he pays better than her last boss did. We'd become friends (much to Leon's chagrin, because the only thing worse than having one woman nag you is having two women nag you) after we found we had things in common like we both love to drive Leon up the wall. Hee Hee.

"Oh hey, Ada. What are you doing here?" Leon asked walking up behind me.

"Ashley called and said that since she had a date tonight she needed me to come baby sit."

Leon gave me that 'oh she did, did she?' which meant I wasn't really in trouble but shouldn't push it.

"Ha Ha very funny." Leon said still annoyed.

'Ding Dong'

(Ada POV)

Ashley opened the door again and smiled that Leon wanted pointed at him not the thing behind the door. Well judging by the 'eat shit and die' smile he had tacked on. Definitely not a good sign.

"Hi, Drake" Ashley said "would you like to come in a sec?"

"Sorry, but we don't have time. We'll miss the movie if we don't hurry. You ready to go?"

"Yep," I watched as Ashley turned to Leon and fixing him with a stern look said and I quote: "Leon behave, don't give Ada a hard time and get to bed on time."

It was a game between them; whenever ether leaves they always say that since he started working (or babysitting as he calls it).

"Yeah Leo, behave." Drake said smirking. And that is where the joke abruptly ends. Seeing that her boyfriend was about to become non-existent Ashley bid me a hasty farewell and shut the door. Leon turned to me after the car pulled out of the drive.

"I'm going to kill him. One day. Soon."

"I won't stop you. After all she's with the wrong one."

He stared at me as if I'd grown an extra head.

"One day you will learn to talk like a normal person."

I just rolled my eyes and reached for my secret weapon hidden in my purse. Sneaking up behind Leon, I grab him spinning him around and waving it in his face. His face was priceless.

(Ashley POV)

"Why did Leon look like he was going to kill you?" I thought I'd ask him since I couldn't figure it out to save my life.

"Oh, he and I were just joshing. You know guy stuff."

Yeah, guy stuff that was going to end with a bullet in your brain. Leon had had that same look on his face when Luis had hit on me. Not a nice face. But all I said was "Oh."

We road in silence till we reached the ticket booth.

"Two tickets please."

"Here you go and enjoy the show." The Ticket lady said handing us our tickets and raising the bar for us to drive through. We drove to our spot and parked.

"You want some popcorn?"

"The movie is about to start!"

"We have a few minutes."

"Okay go, I'll set the radio while you're gone."

I set to work set the radio to the right station and then honking the horn when the movie was about to start. The previews started and I began to wonder what was taking him so long. Twenty minutes in to the movie I was fairly certain that the popcorn had turned rabid and eaten my boyfriend. Sighing I got out of the car to go save him. Walking up to the concession stand slightly peeved that I was missing the movie, I walked in and saw…

(Leon POV twenty minutes ago)

"Got any twos?"

"Nope."

"Leon."Ada said in that 'you WILL do as I say' voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, go fish."

"Good boy." She said with a shit eating grin on her smug face.

Ada picked up her card or went fishing as she insists on calling it and laid down her last pair.

"I'm out."

"Wait, were out of pairs and I still have a card left."

"Ashley borrowed the cards while she was babysitting her cousins, the little brats mixed in another deck and I haven't had time to sort them out."

"Ah, so that explains the eight pairs of fours."

Ada checked her watch and stood up.

"I've got to go."

"Who won?"

"Leon does it really matter?" This is Ada for 'You won and I don't want to admit it'.

I shrugged.

"Hey Ada, I've been meaning to ask you something." She turned from where she was picking up the cards. "Why did you save Ashley and me on the island?"

She smiled a small smirk. "Ashley's puppy eyes."

"Ah." I knew full well what Ashley's puppy eyes were and that she thoroughly abused the power that came with them when she wanted something. And if they didn't work she would pull out the black mail. If you thought you were safe from Ashley's black mail file you'd turn out dead wrong. I've seen the stuff she could get on you, and if there wasn't anything she'd make it up and then make proof to back it up. She never really had to though as her favorite saying goes 'Everyone is guilty of something, especially if they say they aren't '. And I've seen firsthand what that woman has in her file and what she'll do with it. Once she had wanted to go to the fair, I of course would be dragged along, about 2-3 months after we got back. And I got to be errand boy and ask the still freaked out President (he's still not over the event and he wasn't even there) if we could go (The no is still ringing in my ears). And after I left the oval office my ears thoroughly abused Ashley went in and when she came out she looked like a cat that just caught a mouse to play with. Then the president came in, looking very much like the mouse kitty Ashley was playing with, and announced that I was to be Ashley's personal bodyguard and to have fun at the fair. And with that Ashley dragged me to the door already telling me what rides she wanted to ride first.

"Wait," The president's strangled voice said sounding panicked. "Give me thoughs photos!"

"Sorry Daddy," Ashley said chesher cat grin back in place. "but I never said I'd give you thoughs photos."

"Bu-But you promised!"

"Prove it."

"Why you…!"

"Bye Daddy!"

And with that she closed the door.

She showed me the photos later, though I wish she hadn't, it's very hard to show respect to the leader of your country when every time you see him you can can't get the picture of him in a cocktail dress, strappy heels and way too much make up out of your head.

"Leon hello you in there?"

"Wha…?"

"I'm leaving don't do anything stupid while Ashley's and I aren't here." Ada said picking up her purse.

"Ada." I said in a warning voice.

"Your right I know you better that." She said opening the door. "Don't do too many stupid things." I rolled my eyes.

"Good night, Ada."

"Night Leon."

(Ada POV)

Getting in the car I quickly drove to the drive-in movie. (And I only had to knock out on stupid police officer for pulling me over) I raced behind the concession stand and waited to see how my plan was unfolding. I looked around and smiled. Just in time for the good part.

(Ashley POV)

I saw my boyfriend of two months with his tongue down the concession girl's throat. I let someone in and this is what I get. Figures. But that still didn't stop the lone tear from running down my cheek and crashing to the floor. And as if he heard it hit the floor, my soon to be ex or dead boyfriend looked at me and panicked.

"A-Ashley this isn't what it looks like!"

He was stuttering, probably from having his tongue down her throat too long or that he got caught, but I didn't wait to find out which. I turned and took off back to the car and drove off.

(Ria POV a.k.a. the concession girl)

I watched as the target took off after her before I turned to the woman hidden in the back.

"You did well." She said handing me a wad of cash.

"Thanks, though I hope you don't mind me asking, why did you want me to kiss him to get them to break up? Surely you're not in love with him…?"

"No"

"Then why?"

"The girl was with the wrong guy." She said walking off.

"Well I hope it works." I called after her retreating form.

"I hope so too."

(Ada POV)

Yawning, I got into my car. Well time to go home. I'll check on the kiddies in the morning to see if they fix this, otherwise it's strait to plain B involving Ashley, Leon and a closet.

(Ashley POV)

"I can't believe him! That *censored* bastard! Who does he think he is?!"

I turned on the radio to help me calm down, I bit back a bitter laugh as Carrie Underwood's 'Before he cheats' came on, how fitting. After all I'm his girlfriend, he cheated and I have his car. And now I have an idea. Pulling in to a gas station, I walked inside and looked around. Picking up everything I would need I slam them down on the counter and pulled out his wallet, he had left it in the car when he went for 'popcorn'. The girl at the counter at the items at the counter and then at me and then decided that I was not feral.

"Um…you okay?"

I shrugged.

"You look like hell."

"Thanks" I said sarcasm dripping off my tongue like poison. She was probably right too. My mascara was running down my face so I looked like an angry raccoon with blood shot eyes.

"What happened?"

"I just caught my boyfriend kissing another girl."

"So other than you he's only aloud to kiss other boys?"

I laughed

"So what are you going to do?"

"I can't tell you, so they can't use you as a witness. But I will tell you that that's his car in the parking lot."

"Then I have only one more question." The girl said (Laura a cording to her name tag) looking again at the items and then back at me.

"What?"

She finished checking out the items and handed me the bag.

"Can I help?"

(Leon POV)

I sat on the couch flipping channels. I was not thing about Ashley, 'Click'. I was not thinking of Drakes arm around her, 'Click'. Of him kissing her, 'Click'. Of him, 'Crack'. Uh oh, that didn't sound good. I looked down at what had been the TV remote a few moments before and was now a pile of plastic shards and wiring.

"Ashley is going to kill me."

Just then I heard the front door slam.

""

I jumped. I hadn't known that it was possible to hit that note.

"Ashley everything okay?" I asked startled at her abrupt appearance. "You're not supposed to be back for another hour." I said turning to look at Ashley, I was startled to see an angry raccoon Ashley instead. "What happened?!"

"Oh everything is fine Leon, just dandy." This was the exact opposite of what her face was saying. "I only just caught my boyfriend trading spit with the concession stand girl. That's what happened!"

(Ashley POV)

Leon stared looking nonplussed and slowly his face change to shock, worry and finally anger.

"What?!"

Another slam of the thourghly abused door signaled Drakes arrival. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leon stand up, ready for things to get ugly, he would only move if things got out of hand.

"How could you do that?!"

"Do what?" I asked innocence dripping from every word. I watched as he grabbed a remote and turned on the TV, using a new remote I noted and there was a suspicious pill of plastic on the floor, I looked at Leon and raised an eyebrow. But he was too busy watching the News or the video feed the News was showing Drakes car or the remains of it. Drake's car was battered, its seats were carved into, the outside spray painted saying 'I cheated on the president's daughter', the head lights were smashed, and the windows and windshield were shattered. And playing on the radio in an endless loop was Carrie Underwood's 'before he cheats'. I smiled at the video, that gas station girl really knew what she was doing.

"I'm your boyfriend! How could you do that to me?!"

"Just as easily as you cheated and just as easily as I can do this." And with that I shoved him out the door and flat on to his ass.

"I'm the most popular boy at school! I'll make sure you never date again! So what are you going to do now?! Make out with your bodyguard?!" He looked so smug.

"You know that's not a bad idea. I might just do that." And with that I shut the door in his no so smug face. Feeling quite pleased with myself, I turned to go back to the living room and bonked my nose on something hard, which turned out to be Leon's chest.

"You have got to stop doing that!" I said rubbing my abused nose.

"Doing what? Standing?"

"Ass." I said punching him in the arm; of course he didn't so as much as flinch. Smirking he let me pass.

"So" I said in a bored voice. "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, someone mentioned making out with their bodyguard." He said his smirk growing and me wishing my punch had hurt more. I was cherry red inside but outside I put on an innocently coy smile I turned and walked toward him swaying my hips from side to side.

"Now there's an idea." I said practically purring. My own smirk grew inside when his faltered for a fraction of a second, but enough for me to do a mental victory dance.

"Sounds like a plan." He said taking a step forward not willing to be the first to back down.

"I think that is the only one of your plans I like the sound of." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and played with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Really the only one?" He asked putting his arms around my waist pulling me to him. "Then maybe we should try one of your plans next time." Then after he said that I took the biggest leap of faith ever, because if this didn't work out our friendship would be ruined. I dragged his face down to mine and kissed him. He stood there frozen. Still kissing him, I begged for him to respond. It felt like years before he moved, tightening his arms around my waist he pulled me to him, snaking his hand up entangling it in my hair and tilting my head for better access. Licking my up lip he skillfully slid his tongue in to my mouth exploring, tasting, and teasing my mouth in to a state of bliss. He tasted like coffee, not really surprising since he practically lives of the stuff and something undeniably Leon. Finally pulling away for air he smiled at me.

"I love you." Best day of my life. My heart was in my throat he'd actually said it, it took me a month to get Drake to say that. I smiled my eyes watering with tears.

"I love you too." I kissed him one more time before I noticed that 'Quest for Camelot' my fav movie of all time had just come on. I looked at Leon with puppy eyes and he rolled his but he smiled.

"I'll call the pizza place if you get the blankets." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before racing up stairs to fetch the blankets. We spent the night curled up on the couch, and in the morning that's where my parents found us and my Dad lost 20 bucks to Mom (they knew that Dad lost because Leon had a little bit of lip stick on). And Leon would have lost his job if not for the fact that Mom wanted grandbabies. Ah well I need to go the baby's crying.

Closing my diary, I looked at my sleeping husband and smiling I kissed him on the forehead, brushing his bangs away from his face.

"I love you." I whisper in his ear then I left going to get the baby before she woke up her father.

Holding Angel I watched as she fell asleep.

"She has your lungs you know."

Jumping, I turned around.

"Shh! You'll wake her up!"

"And how's the other one?" Leon asks wrapping an arm around my swollen middle.

"Let me put it this way: He has your legs." Smiling, he kissed me. We stood there watching our daughter sleep.

"Our anniversary is tomorrow."

"Really? Wow time flies when you're raising kids. What do we have planned?"

"Oh just a Drive-in movie."


End file.
